


Not the Only One

by brbsoulnomming, coffee_or_death



Series: Post-It Notes From the Trailer [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-it Notes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbsoulnomming/pseuds/brbsoulnomming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_or_death/pseuds/coffee_or_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe continue to communicate anything of importance only via Post-It notes left for each other in the trailer. </p>
<p>Or, Monroe is snarky and neurotic and Nick is apparently the only one allowed to deflect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only One

`I thought I was the only one.`

The only one that can pull off that boyish hair cut? Because you are right. 

`Really, boyish? You're going there after what we've been doing at night? And during the day? `

`And no, idiot. The only one in love. `

Yeah let's just pretend I didn't say that and keep doing those things. 

Well stop thinking that because it's just completely wrong. 

`But then I can't tease you about robbing the cradle. `

`Yeah. I should apologize, for earlier. There's this thing that you probably don't know about me, but I don't handle losing people I love very well. `

No, don't apologize Nick. Look I'm not going anywhere ever. So just accept you're stuck with me and try not to be depressed about it. 

`Sure you want to say that? Now I have it in writing. You can't change your mind, no matter how many dog jokes I make. `

Maybe you can frame it and put it on your desk at work. 

You'll run out of dog jokes long before I'd ever even dream of leaving. 

  
__

The Post-it's gone the next time Monroe comes to the trailer. It’s now sitting on Nick’s desk, in a picture frame.  


`I'll never run out of dog jokes. Just wait until I start buying you tennis shoes and dog biscuits. `

So long as they're both without animal byproduct you can buy whatever you want. 

_The following Post-it is taped to a tennis ball._

` It's been a week since you told me you loved me. Happy anniversary. `

_The tennis ball is gone but the Post-it note is left behind. Late that same day, there's a new book of Grimm fairy tales open to the story of Little Red Riding hood, with a post it stuck right under the title that reads..._

Once upon a time the not so big or bad wolf ignored the red cloaked child, found himself an understanding huntsman, and they lived happily ever after together. Happy anniversary. 

_There's a helpful illustration on a Post-it note left next to Monroe's Post-it, depicting a girl in a cloak in a tiny corner of the Post-it, and a very good like-ness of Blutbad-Monroe, with Nick in a huntsman gear hugging him from behind._

_The book itself is gone, and is now on the nightstand on Nick's side of the bed at home._

` That can be the first story in our new Grimm book. `

_Now there is a new book on the table. It looks like it's leather bound, but it smells nothing like leather and the texture is just slightly off. Monroe's story Post-it note is on the first page along with Nick's drawing._

Think that's good enough for the first page? 

_The Post-it notes have now been very carefully glued into the first page of the book._

` It's a perfect introduction. `

We’re not going to fill the rest of the book with post it notes are we? 

`Nah, that was just a special, one time introduction thing. `

`We could make a separate book of post it notes. `

We are not going to become one of those couples that scrap book together are we? Because I don't think we have enough room in here or my house for all the stamps and scissors. 

`I don't know, I think scrap booking might go well with the rest of the things we do together. `

What would we put in a scrap book? The hospital bracelets? 

`I was just thinking the Post-its, but hey, if you want to add props, go right ahead. `

`...you did notice I've been saving them, didn't you? `

All of them except the ones in the garbage. 

`Yeah, well, those are filled with the two of us not wanting to be the first one to admit that we wanted to date, or to jump into the whole 'I love you' thing, so those don't count. And also me being drunk and emotional, which no one wants to read. `

I wanted to read them. You just scribbled them out too much. 

`It's stupid, Monroe, and half of it doesn't even apply anymore. `

`But if you really want to know, I'll tell you. `

I really want to know. 

`When you said you didn't mind when I missed dinner because you were used to being alone, and that any relationship you had before this was dysfunctional, I figured you'd only put up with me being a crappy boyfriend because it was better than being lonely, better than what you'd had before. And one day you'd wake up and realize that was the only reason you were with me, and you'd go find someone better. Someone who deserved you. `

You are an idiot. 

I'm with you because I love you. See this is what I get for trying to be reassuring. For trying to provide evidence for why I'm not going to run off one day. 

Pick up more beer on your way home tonight? 

`I told you it was stupid. And I didn't know that you loved me. That's all the evidence I need. `

`Sure. Why, have something planned? `

Well now you do, so don't worry alright. Only one of us can be neurotic at a time. 

Uh, sure let's go with that. Mostly I just figured we could both use a few drinks after that. I can have something nice ready for tonight. 

`And you're neurotic enough for the both of us? `

`I was just teasing you, man, you don't have to have anything ready. All I need is a couple of beers and you. `

Yes I am. 

Well you're a cheaper date than I thought. 

`You know it's mutual, right? I'm not going anywhere either. Ever. `

`Yeah, well, our combined household salary can't exactly afford 78 Bordeaux all the time. `

Damn I knew there had to be a downside to this relationship. 

`Monroe. I love you. And I have this thing where I don't let go of people I love, ever. `

`...that sounded a lot less creepy in my head. `

I get the feeling most things do man. 

`Shut up. It only seems to happen with you. `

`And the trend of you ignoring half of my Post-its continues. `

So I'm just that lucky huh. Good to know. 

`You're not funny. Is this something we're going to need to talk about? `

You always knew that I'm a jackass, Nick, so I hope it's nothing we need to talk about. 

I'll figure it out. Don't worry about it. 

`But there is something to figure out. That's not exactly a worry-free statement. `

It's just going to take while to get used to the idea of having someone around that's not going to bail on me when something better or newer comes along. 

_Hey, look, it's the return of scribbled out post-its in the recycling bin._

` Oh. Yeah, I get that. Okay. I'll just keep being here until you do. `

You want to tell me what's with the extra post its in the recycling bin? I said something wrong again didn't I? 

`No, you didn't. That would be me saying things wrong. Or probably saying things wrong. I kept trying to think of things to say that would convince you I wasn't going anywhere, but none of them sounded right. `

Oh. Look, it's not that big of a deal Nick. I'll figure it out. But thanks, you know, for trying. 

`You don't have to do it alone. If you want to, I get it, but you don't have to. `

Thanks man, but you're already doing enough. 

Any idea when you'll be home tonight? I can make us dinner. 

`What, taking over your house with all of my stuff? `

`I'll be home by six. I can pick up wine on the way, red or white? `

What? Your couch is more comfortable than mine. How is that anything by helpful? 

I'll have dinner ready by 6 then. And white. 

`Of course it's helpful. I'm helpfully reminding you that I'm not going anywhere by filling up our house with all of my junk. Also, I think we should test the comfortableness. `

`I'm interviewing a witness tomorrow, by the way. She's a Schakal, you want to come? `

Well at least I know you can't sneak out in the middle of the night without financially shooting yourself in the foot. And I'm good with that plan. 

Dude seriously? Hell yes I wanna come! 

`Yeah, that was what I meant. ...hey, you think we should open a joint checking account? `

`Awesome. I hate interviewing alone. `

Says the guy that was worried about how fast we're going. If I say yes you're not going to freak out on me right? 

I'll totally be there man. 

`That was before the I love you's happened. Now I don't care, man, as long as you love me nothing else matters. Besides, it makes sense, since we're living together. `

`Thanks, I appreciate it. `

Alright the next time you're free when the bank is actually open we'll go. 

`I can take work off early tomorrow, unless we get a big case. I'd say we could go on my lunch break, but if I'm meeting you then, there's other things I'd rather be doing. `

Yeah, no, your lunch break is already spoken for. Pretty much all of them are. 

`I can live with an extra hour of you each day. `

`Plus then I get to make most of the station jealous. `

Oh great we're back to that. You're not going to be happy until I can walk into the station without being able to make eye contact with anyone are you? 

`Pretty much. It's not my fault none of the rest of them have partners that are awesome enough to come bearing food during their lunch breaks. `

`And also another kind of baring. `

You know it's just teasing to leave notes about baring while you're busy. And it's not smart to tease Blutbaden. 

`Maybe I like getting you riled up. `

It doesn't work as well as you'd like if I don't get to see you until 4 hours have gone by. 

`Yeah, okay. I'll save all future riling for in person. `

`Or texting you on the way home. `

Works for me! But now I'm expecting a message on your way home from work today. 

`I'm considering that a challenge. `

_And Monroe got a text on the way home, saying 'tonight's plan, seeing how many ways I can get you to growl. And maybe whimper.’_


End file.
